The End is Where We Start From
by HufflePuffGirl77
Summary: Filling in the gaps, Asami and Bolin try to come to terms with the past, and figure out what the future brings. **SPOILERS** Set between the last few scenes of Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

For a long moment there is silence and he is so distracted by the prone form of Hiroshi Sato that he is completely caught off guard when the battle mec behind him drops to its knees and begins to list dangerously to one side. He yelps and Naga scrambles back a few feet as the shattered hatch swings open and then drops off its ruined hinges. There is no movement inside. A chill shoots through him, she's not...

"Asami?" He calls out, jumping off the polarbear-dog's back and climbing up the metal wreckage to get a better look. He's halfway up when she emerges, her face hard and pale. "Oh." he says, halting, unsure of her expression. "Are you OK?" she doesn't look at him, just slides down the belly of the machine and walks unsteadily toward her father. "Asami!" he tries to follow but he gets tangled in some lose cabling. By the time he reaches her she's standing over the body watching the ragged rise and fall of the chest. Her own breathing is erratic and she's shaking, but with shock, grief or rage he isn't sure. He stops a few feet behind her, for once in his life at a loss for words, but when she raises her gauntlet with slow and deliberate purpose he speaks without thinking.

"No wait!" he closes the gap between them, reaching for her but not touching. "You don't want to do that."

"No?" tears are rolling silently down her face but her eyes are terrible, full of so much hurt and anger it frightens him.

"No." He inches a little closer.

"Maybe he deserves it." She shudders, he can hear the hum of the glove as it revs higher, its energy becoming more deadly by the second.

"He might. But you don't". He lets his hand rest lightly on her shoulder, the muscles under his fingers are bunched and quivering. All it would take, he realizes, for her to end it would be one tiny flick. He grips her a little harder. "Don't do this Asami. Don't become like him."

"He's my father." She gasps.

"I know."

"He tried to kill me."

"I know."

"Oh Bolin." She says, and it's the most broken sound he's ever heard.

"I know." He says one last time, because in a way he does. In a way, she's an orphan now too. She lets her hand drop, the power draining out of the glove, and takes a step backwards into his arms. She turns, her face pressed in the curve of his neck, and begins to cry. Horrible wrenching sobs that sound as if they'll tear her apart. He can remember seeing one other person cry like this in his life and that was ten years ago when Mako woke him to choke out the horrible truth that their parents were never coming back. He holds her tightly as his own tears sting his eyes. After a while she's quieted some and pulls back, wiping her face with her sleeve, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"I'm sorry." She says, her voice thick and low.

"Don't be." He wishes he had the right words to explain that he understands, that he knows how strong she is and it's OK if she needs to be broken in front of him. He drops his own gaze to his hands and gives a startled gasp. His left hand is slick with blood.

"Asami!" He barks, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her to face him.

"What?" She's confused, her red eyes wide in her pale face.

"You're bleeding!" He holds up his hand for her to see.

"I am not." She begins but he takes her arm and gently guides her over to a large slab of the runway that is now sitting up on its end.

"Sit." He says. She does so without a sound and he crouches down before her, his eyes running over her body to find the wound. It's not hard, the right side of her jacket is ripped and wet. He reaches up and without even thinking about how proper or improper it might be, begins to undo the buttons. He peals the fabric away, lifting the soaked shirt underneath and sucks in a breath between his teeth. There is a six inch gash running along her ribcage, blood seeping steadily out of if it and running down her side.

"Oh." She says, sounding rather detached. "That's not great is it?"

"Ah, that's not so bad." He keeps his voice light, quickly untying his belt and wrapping it deftly around her torso. "Doesn't look like it's very deep. It's just going to bleed a little that's all." He pulls the makeshift bandage tight and she gasps. "Sorry." He looks up to find her slightly unfocused gaze fixed on her side.

"It must have happened when he smashed the glass. I didn't even feel it." Her voice is lost and small and he wants to electrocute Hiroshi Sato all over again.

"Hey." He places a hand on the side of her face. "You're going to be fine." She looks at him for a moment before nodding.

"I can take care of myself." she sounds more like herself now too and he grins.

"Yes ma'am." He laughs as she wrinkles her nose at the title.

"What should we do now?" She looks around, trying to asses their situation.

"Sit tight I think. You've taken care of the extra planes and the runways are useless to anyone stupid enough to try and come back. Iroh said his troops would be arriving as back up soon. I think we should wait for them."

It's a sign of how tired she is that she simply nods and lets her eyes drift closed. He slides into the spot next to her and without waiting for permission she leans her head against his shoulder. They sit there quietly until in the distance he hears the rumble of the Fire Nation crawler tanks approaching their position.

By the time they make it back to Air Temple Island he's growing worried about the amount of blood that has soaked through her bandage and into her clothes. Tenzin, Korra and Mako haven't made it back yet and Bolin tries not to worry about them too. One thing at a time. There is no healer on the island but several of the Air Acolytes have returned and the oldest among them, a white haired woman named Laila, assures him that it's nothing they haven't handled in the past. He has just enough time to squeeze her hand and smile before they bundle Asami off down one of the long empty halls and it of sight.

And then he can only wait. He stays out in the yard, sitting on the familiar earth with his back pressed against Naga's warm side and Pabu curled around his shoulders. He tries not to wonder where Mako is right now...tries not to imagine all the ways the mission could have gone horribly wrong.

It seems like hours but the sun is only just beginning to dip behind the city skyline when he hears a noise and turns to see Korra, flanked closely by his brother and Tenzin walking wearily up the stairs to the courtyard. His normal reaction would be to rush over, yell greetings, give enthusiastic hugs, but there is something in their expressions that holds him back. He watches as Korra turns away without looking at him, Tenzin following with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Mako watches them go for a moment, his face pinched, then turns and strides over to Bolin, pulling him into a hug without a word. They stay that way for a while, clinging to each other, reassuring themselves that the other is indeed alive and well. Pabu clambers from Bolin's shoulder to Mako's and leaves cold, snuffly, fire ferret kisses on his neck. Mako laughs and bats halfheartedly at the little creature.

"Pabu, cut it out."

Bolin uses the momentary distraction to give his brother a good look. His face is pale, his eyes red rimmed, but apart from the slightly ginger way he's holding his left shoulder he seems OK. On the whole he's seen worse in the probending ring. At least physically. Mako gives up and lets the fire ferret curl up around his neck and looks at Bolin with a tired smile.

"It's good to see you Bro."

"You too. Wanna go inside? You look beat."

"No." Mako slumps down to sit against Naga who licks his arm gently. "Let's just stay out here for a while."

Bolin feels suddenly tired, something is wrong, it's written all over his brother's face.

"What happened?" There is a moment where he can see Mako struggle, caught between needing someone to talk to and the old habit of shielding his little brother from the harsher things in life. Bolin crouches down on his heels to look him in the eye. "Mako?"

"We faced Amon, he's a waterbended. And a bloodbender. That's how he can take bending, and Korra..." He can't say the words. He doesn't half to. Bolin rocks backwards and sits down hard on the ground. Korra's bending? Gone?

"No." He says roughly, "No that can't be right."

"I know." Mako tips his head back to lean against Naga, his eyes sliding closed. "She was able to keep her airbending, maybe because she hadn't unlocked it yet, but the rest...Tenzin says Master Katara may be able to help her." There isn't much hope in his voice. Bolin reaches up and scrubs at his tired eyes with one hand and tries to understand what is happening to them. He is jerked out of his bewilderment by Mako's hand closing around his wrist.

"What is this Bo?" His brother's fingers are almost uncomfortably warm and Bolin has to fight the urge to twist his arm out of the vice like grasp.

"What?"

"Is this blood?" Great. He thought he'd scrubbed it all off in the water basin. Apparently he'd missed a spot.

"It's nothing." He doesn't sound too convinced, even to his own ears.

"Is this yours?" Mako demands, giving him a little shake when he remains silent. "Is it?"

"No." He admits. It takes less a heartbeat for Mako to understand.

"Where is she?" he demands, leaping to his feet and starting off across the courtyard even though he has no idea where he's headed.

"Mako."

"What happened?"

"If you'll stop for a-"

"Where is she?"

"She's fine Mako." His brother turns and looks at him, daring him to lie. "She got a little banged up when we were taking down the airships, but she's going to be fine." He reaches out and lays a hand on Mako's arm.

"You're sure."

"Yes." They stare at each other for a long moment then Mako relaxes, bringing a hand up to rub at his face.

"Tell me what happened."

So he does. He recounts as briefly as possible the journey to the airfield, being captured, Naga busting them out and then the final showdown. He leaves out a few of the finer points, like how afraid he'd been and how broken Asami had still seamed when they made it safely back to the island.

"I should go see her. Make sure she's OK" Mako says, running a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you wait until morning. I think we could all use some rest." He says, trying to sound like his usual low-key self. It must not work very well because Mako gives him a long hard look and the glances away, if Bolin didn't know better he say the expression in his eyes is shame.

"It's just...I wish..." He stalls out, unsure.

"I know Mako. Give it a little time."

"Yeah, alright." His brother says at last. They stand there in silence, watching the last rays of the sun vanish behind the skyline. Finally Bolin turns and grins tiredly in Mako's direction.

"We're gonna be OK Bro. You and me, we've made it this far, we can make it a little farther. We'll take care of them. We'll be OK." For the first time in days his brother smiles, really smiles, and claps him on the shoulder.

"You bet we will." He looks around, seeming to realize for the first time that they are still out in the yard. "Come on, I'm starving and I bet the others are too. Let's see what we can rustle up for dinner."

"Thought you'd never ask!" Bolin exclaims as his stomach gives a tremendous rumble.

As they head into the kitchen he catches sight of Laila coming out of a side door. She looks tired, but she nods and smiles and Bolin feels the knot in his chest loosen just a little bit more. There is so much still to do, they haven't seen Lin in days, there are still pockets of rouge equalists in the city, and he doesn't even want to think about what must be happening behind the closed doors to Korra's room right now.

He doesn't want to think about it, but he will, they'll do what they have to make sure the city is safe, to make sure Korra is safe, to try to reclaim some of what they have lost. Tonight they'll make dinner, help out where they can (he'll slip away later to see how Asami is), and hopefully they'll get some rest. Tomorrow they'll tackle the next set of problems. Hopefully they're up to the challenge. He thinks it's just possible that they might be.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do."

The words ring hollowly in the room for several heart beats before Asami truly comprehends them. When her mind finally catches up to her hears Katara is still speaking.

"...her connection the other elements has been severed"

Severed. The act of being brutality and completely separated. To be ripped away. To lose forever. Theses are feelings Asami understands. She can see the shock and disbelief beginning to register on the faces of the others as the door slides open again and Korra steps into the room. After an agonizing moment of silence Tenzen manages to say what they have all desperately been clinging to,

"It's going to be alright Korra"

But Asami can see the dead expression in the other girl's eyes and she knows that nothing could be further from the truth.

"No. It isn't."

Without so much as a second glance Korra is out the door heedless of both Mako and Tenzen who follow her out into the cold. The ragged injustice of it all rises up in Asami's chest, after everything they've been through, everything they've lost, this can't be how it ends. Her side aches under the bandages and she presses a hand against it, watching through the window as Korra turns away from Mako's touch and rides out into the frozen waste.

"Are you OK?" His voice is low, meant only for her ears, his fingers land lightly on her arm in a familiar sort of way. Something has shifted between them in the last few days, he never seems to be too far from her side. She's always liked Bolin, his good heart combined with an uncanny ability to make her laugh at the most inappropriate moments made him someone she enjoyed spending time with almost immediately. But ever since the airstrip, and maybe even before that really, she's come to rely on his grounding presence and ready support more and more. She honestly not sure where she'd be right now without him.

"Yes." She says automatically. She's still watching the scene unfold in the yard, Tenzin laying a hand on Mako's slumped shoulder, so she can't see his face but she can tell from the little huff of air in her ear that he doesn't believe her. She turns, forcing a smile that becomes a little more genuine when she sees his serious expression. "Really Bolin. You don't have to worry about me."

"But-" She halts his protest with a gentle hand on his face.

"You're sweet. I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to step outside for a moment"

The air outside is so cold it hurts to breathe. She should have stopped for a coat she supposes but she doesn't turn back because if she doesn't do this now she may never have the strength again. He's alone, staring through the empty gateway. She stops a few feet behind him, her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

"Are you just going to let her go like that?"

He's so startled he actually jumps,

"What?"

"Korra. Aren't you going to follow her?"

"No" He turns away again, letting out a heavy breath that steams in the freezing air. "She doesn't want-" he breaks off, his gaze becoming distant. She moves forward to stand beside him, their shoulders barely touching.

"Well," she says, trying to sound friendly instead of heartbroken. "it seems to me your place is with her, no matter what she says."

He looks at her then, really looks, in a way he hasn't in weeks.

"Asami, I'm so sorry." He is too, she can see the same heartbreak she's been living with in his eyes. The wave of emotion that washes over her is almost too much. She loves him, she is surer of it than ever before, and that is why this must be done. Because she loves him, and she loves Korra, and this is they way things are meant to be.

"I know you are. So am I."

"I just wish..."

"Me too. Now go on, you'll have a job to catch her.". She reaches up and brushes snow out of his hair. "She's going to need you Mako." He catches her hand and squeezes it.

"She said the same thing to me about you once, after we found out about your father."

"She wasn't wrong."

"Asami..."

"Go." she says, giving him a gentle shove because she isn't strong enough to say it twice. He nods, turns away, hesitates, and then turns back and takes her face in his hands.

"Thank you." he whispers, dropping a light kiss on her forehead. And then he's gone, sprinting out of the gate and into the bright white glare of snow and ice. She feels ill, dizzy and cold and sore, and so impossibly alone. But she isn't alone, because when she turns around she finds Bolin waiting for her at the top of the steps. He meets her half way, offering a hand to help her up the last few stairs.

"You're freezing" he says, wrapping his hands around hers. "Come on, let's get you inside." He guides her through the door and before she knows it she's wrapped in a warm blanket with a steaming cup of tea in her hands and he's leading her to a chair by the fire. She makes a face as she sits, the stitches in her side pulling uncomfortably, sending a dull throb through her ribcage.

"I wish you'd let Master Katara take a look at that." Bolin says, frowning at her over his own cup of tea.

"Master Katara has more to worry about than my scratch." She says, sipping the scalding liquid gratefully. She loves the way it burns a trail down into her stomach, loosening the knots that have tied themselves there.

"12 stitches is hardly a scratch. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. It would only take Korra a few-" he stops, a dark expression filling his face. She reaches out and lays a hand on his knee.

"She's going to be alright Bo. We'll take care of her."

"Yeah." He nods. "We will." A twinge of guilt stabs though Asami because even though they will all take care of Korra she has the feeling Mako will be shouldering most of the responsibility, and even thought Bolin has probability already guessed this, even though he claims he's over Korra, the look on his face tells Asami a rather different story. When did things get so complicated? She wonders if any of them will ever really be OK again. But in typical Bolin fashion , as quickly as it comes the brooding expressing leaves, pushed aside by a pointed, slightly teasing gaze.

"Also, no changing the subject!" He sits back in his chair and gestures with his tea. "We need to make sure you're OK too."

Oh Bolin, she thinks, that may be the impossible dream. What she says is,

"I'm perfectly fine. Just sore. The Air Acolytes did a good job patching me up."

"Well," He finally concedes "If you say so. But if you change your mind I'll talk to Tenzin or Master Katara."

"If that becomes necessary I'll let you know." She sighs and sets down her empty cup. "I think what I really need is a hot bath to warm up. I don't know how Korra lived here for so long. I'd be a permanent icicle."

By dinner she's beginning to wish she'd taken him up on his offer. She feels lousy. The bath had been nice but she'd been so tired she was afraid she'd doze off and drown so she climbed out, wrapped up in a robe and drifted into an uneasy sleep. When she wakes the sun is low in the sky and her head feels heavy and dull. The skin around the cut is hot and sore and she aches all over. She's considering just staying in bed until tomorrow morning when she hears some sort of commotion coming from down the hall, raised voices and pounding feet. Fear surges through her. What's happening? Have they been attacked? Maybe things aren't as over as she'd thought. She throws on the nearest clothes she can get her hands on and hurries out into the hall. There are loud voices and lights coming from the main room and she hurries toward it, her heart pounding, adrenalin coursing through her. She slides into the doorway, body ready to spring at any attacker and collides with Jinora and Ikki.

"What's wrong?" She demands, too disorientated to make sense of the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Korra's back!" Ikki exclaims, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward into the fray.

"Is she OK?" Everything is too bright and too loud. She sees Korra now, she's in the middle of the room surrounded by what seems to be all her friends and the entirety of the White Lotus guard. As Ikki comes to a halt at the inside edge of the circle Asami watches in complete bewildered as Bolin gives a shout and grabs Korra in a huge hug, spinning her around in circles. He catches her eye, sets a laughing Korra down and rushes over, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward.

"Asami!" He's giddy with joy. She doesn't understand. "Korra's back!"

"I...I can see that" Is all she can manage.

"No no! I mean she's back! She's the Avatar! She got her bending back!" He laughs and scoops her up just like he did with Korra, twirling her around. It's too much.

"Bo. Stop. Bolin, STOP!" She shoves herself out of his arms, stumbling back a step. She knows he's stopped twirling her because she can see the slightly hurt expression on his face but the room is still spinning. Everyone's eyes are on her now. Her head is throbbing in time with her side and her heartbeat. Mako is reaching for her, his face creased in concern

"I'm sorry." She says, and there must be something wrong with her voice because now Korra is moving towards her too. "I can't-" The room gives a mighty lurch and suddenly the floor is rushing up to meet her and she can't help but think that it's not going to feel very good. Then there are arms around her, a body under hers, cushioning her landing. Someone is yelling something but all she is sure of is the feel of large cool hands on her burning skin and the smell of the earth in her nose and she goes away for a little while.

The next thing she is aware of is a delicious coolness on her skin and the sound of someone humming. She blinks her eyes open and finds herself curled on her good side while small wrinkled hands work soothing water into her wound.

"Ah. Back with us my dear? That's good." Says a gentle voice.

"Master Katara" she says, struggling to lift herself into a sitting position. Surprisingly strong hands push her back down onto the pillows.

"Stay still please." It's more a command than a request. "I'm not quite finished." Asami complies, relaxing her body.

"What happened?" She asks. "I remember taking a bath and going to sleep..."

"Your side was infected. You've been running a fever for a few days I expect."

"I have been?" She can't remember feeling particularly bad...she certainly hasn't been feeling great but she'd chalked it up to having her entire existence ripped out from under her and figured she'd get used to it in time. She thinks back over the week's events, regrouping at the Air Temple, deciding to come to the Northern Water Tribe, waiting for news of Korra... "Korra! Is she alright?"

"She's just fine. She wanted to see to you herself but she's had rather a trying day so I sent her to get some rest."

Asami sighs and closes her eyes.

"I don't really understand." There is a small chuckle from the older woman and warmth tingles through her body.

"That's life with the Avatar my dear. There have been many times in my life when I didn't understand. All I could do was trust Aang. It was always the right choice."

"You must miss him." Asami mummers, she feels so warm and peaceful, better than she has in weeks.

"I do, but it's OK. The people we love are never very far away. Even if we can't see them. Now. Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

She'd like to stay away and talk some more, to ask this wise, kind woman what to do when the people you love become so twisted with hate that they stop loving you (are they still with you even then?), but she is pulled down into sleep and everything else fades away.


End file.
